Child's Play: Morning Rush
by TheFifthSister
Summary: Myka has trouble getting her girls ready to visit her parents... #12 in Child's Play series :)


"Emma Helena Bering-Wells, get your butt back here now!"

Helena almost choked on the sip of tea she was taking as she heard Myka's exasperated voice call out upstairs. She heard small footsteps running back and forth and could only picture the look on her wife's face as she waited for the coffee maker to finish. She never used Emma's full name unless she was in a stressful mood. Helena poured Myka's morning cup of coffee, picked up her cup of tea and carried them upstairs to their bedroom hoping to break Myka out of her grumpy early morning mood.

She paused in the doorway, admiring the way Myka looked in the sweatpants and tank top she'd thrown on. She was busy packing a suitcase that was laid out on their bed and calling out to Emma to get ready.

"What's going on?" Helena asked, walking into the room and handing Myka her coffee.

"I'm trying to pack and sort the laundry and get Emma ready and I'm trying to be stern with her but she looks too cute and she knows it," Myka rambled, as she took her coffee from Helena. "It's all your fault."

Myka took a gulp of coffee, pulling some of the loose hair hanging around her face behind her ear as she continued to riffle through their wardrobe with her free hand.

Helena smiled at her. "What did she do this time that she '_learnt from me'_?" Helena sipped her tea, sitting down on the bed and watching Myka pull some shirts from their wardrobe.

"Your daughter is running around with her grappler dressed in one of your waistcoats instead of getting ready like I asked her to," Myka huffed, sitting down on the bed next to Helena.

Helena smirked, a proud smile spreading across her face. Myka noticed, nudging her with her shoulder. "Well, she obviously gets her penchant for stealing my clothes from you so it can't be my fault."

"If you'd let me pack last night like I was going to…"

"I didn't hear any complaints last night," Helena interrupted, sipping on her tea and smiling coyly.

Myka ignored her, resting her head against Helena's. "I just want to get ready and leave at a reasonable time."

Helena turned to kiss her wife on the head. "You finish our packing and I'll get the little madam ready to see her grandparents."

"Thank you," Myka replied, leaning in for a kiss.

Emma came running into their room, her backpack in her hand and a book in her hand. "Can I take this Mama?" She asked innocently, oblivious to the looks she was receiving from her parents.

She stood before them in her pink footie pyjamas that Claudia had bought for her wearing one of her Helena's grey waistcoats over the top, falling down to her knees and flapping around as she moved. Myka was trying hard not to break into a fit of giggles whilst Helena just sat staring.

"Yes, you can Ems," Myka answered. "Are you packing some toys like I asked you to?"

"Yes Mama," Emma nodded, showing her the inside of the backpack. It was filled with her bear and some other stuffed toys and she put her book in too.

"What have you got here?" Helena asked her, reaching out a hand to tug on the waistcoat her daughter had stole. "This looks very familiar."

"Dressing like you," Emma told her, looking up with a serious look on her face. Helena's heart swelled and she saw Myka bite her lip out of the corner of her vision.

"But that's Mummy's. And it's her favourite one," Myka explained.

Emma sulked. "Can I wear it Mummy?" She asked Helena, batting her eyelids.

Helena looked at her, about to ask her to take it off but Emma used her secret weapon that always worked against her mother. She cuddled Helena, her little arms squeezing her mother's waist. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

It was Myka's turn to smirk. Helena sighed. "You can wear it _if_ you let me dress you in something other than pyjamas? You can't go to see Grandma and Grandpa like this."

"Yay," Emma beamed.

"Go and get the clothes I left on your bed, please," Myka asked her, getting up and opening a drawer to pull out some jeans and underwear to put in the suitcase.

Emma nodded, pulling out of Helena's arms and dashing off to her room, returning with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt in her hands and handing them to Helena.

"Right, take your PJ's off then," Helena told her, taking the waistcoat and putting it on the bed beside her with the jeans then picked up the t-shirt and scrunching it up, pulling it over Emma's head when Emma was ready. She helped her step into the jeans and fastened them. Emma snatched the waistcoat back up and put it on, beaming up at her mother. Helena smiled and pulled her close, fastening up the buttons and placing a kiss on top of her curls.

"There you go," Helena said, smiling at her little girl dressed up in her clothes. Christina had liked to do the same thing at Emma's age and it made her smile to think of how the two of them could be so alike at times. The waistcoat hung down to her knees and a little off one shoulder but they grey went so well with her jeans and white top. Actually, with her curls she reminded Helena of Myka when they'd first met.

"Don't you look lovely baby?" Myka fawned over her.

"Like Mummy?" Emma asked innocently.

"Just like Mummy," Myka said, stopping what she was doing to give Emma a cuddle.

"Now, will you please fetch the rest of your things for the trip?" Helena handed Emma her backpack, peeking inside. "Get one of your colouring books and your crayons too."

"And bring me your hairbrush," Myka called after her as she ran back to her room.

Myka zipped up the suitcase, turning to stand in front of Helena, her arms wrapped around her neck as Helena wrapper her arms around Myka's waist and leaned in for a kiss.

"Can we get some in Emma's size?" Myka asked. "She looks cute."

"Absolutely," Helena agreed. "Let me go finish getting her ready and you get dressed."

Myka placed another kiss on her wife's lips then picked up the shirt and jeans she'd left on the bed for herself and went to the bathroom.

"Myka, that's my shirt. I wanted to wear that today," Helena called after her but it went unanswered. "At this rate I'll be lucky to have anything left to wear."


End file.
